limites
by akiko hikaru
Summary: Que pasa cuando llegas a tu limite? siriusxseverus
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1. **_

Lagrimas,dolor,humillacion...mas lagrimas,mas dolor,mas humillacion...todos los dias era lo mismo,desde que entro en Hogwarts no habia sentido otra cosa que el de verdad penso que salir de su casa , escapar de su padre, le llevaria hasta la luz donde porfin conseguiria algo de esa paz que nunca tuvo.

Y la tuvo, por unos segundos,para despues volver a sumirlo en la oscuridad...

Porque ya no podia el no habia echo nada cada vez que se hundia le costaba mas salir levantar la cabeza y decirle a sus dos unicos amigos (lucius y regulus) un "estoy bien" se convirtio en su reto de todos los ellos eran los unicos capazes de ver a traves de aquel muro de frialdad que se levanto hace tiempo tras su mirada y alrededor de su ellos son los unicos que ven en su ojos cuando "ellos" se pasan en alguna de sus bromas y consiguen herir un poco mas su corazon.

Las risas cada vez estaban mas cerca pero le daba nada impoortaba No era que aquella ultima broma fuera la peor de de lejos. Pero ya no podia mas. Ver como nadie te quiere, que tan solo vales para las risas... Pero en el fondo el sabia porque esta vez le habia afectado tanto.

Y sus amigos tambien lo sabian, por eso le seguian detras de "ellos" gritando su nombre con una voz preocupada Porque el siempre habia aguantado todas las bromas callado, sufriendo en silencio porque en el fondo queria creer que no eran tan malos, que tan solo era que necesitaban diversion...

Porque cualquier cosa era mas facil que afrontar que "el" le odiaba con toda su alma, y que para "el" siempre seria solo eso: el objetivo de sus bromas. Por eso esta vez la broma habia dolido mas que cualquier otra. Porque tan solo habia sido "el". Porque los otros se habian quedado mirandole sentados sin hacer nada mientras "el" le quitaba su varita y le lanzaba por los aires para despues echarse a reir con los demas mientras a el se le saltaban las lagrimas y salia de clase con la cabeza gacha y varios moretones en la cara. Porque no era la vida no le pregunto que queria,simplemente le dio un papel a mas duro.

-SEVERUS!

Las voces de sus amigos seguian escuchandose,cada vez mas cerca, pero el no les hacia a sus amigos ni a las otras quatro voces, dos de las cuales le gritaban cosas que no queria escuchar. Entonces se dio cuenta de ha donde, inconscientemente,se dirigia y sonrio con ironia,hasta su inconsciente estaba de acuerdo con aquella decision que parecia haber tomado.

La Torre de Astronomia.

Vio por la ventana a los pajaros volando y por un momento quiso ser como ellos... el sabia que eso jamas pasaria asique desecho ese pensamiento enseguida. Y se subio a la ventana. Podia sentir el viento en su cara, como le llamaba, insinuandole que se dejase caer para escapar por fin. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzo a curvarse hacia delante cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y seis personas entraron con expresiones de horror al ver a severus de pie en el alfeizar de la ventada ligeramente curvado hacia delante.

-SEVERUS?!-gritaron Lucius y Regulus, mientras sus ojos,al igual que los de severus, se les llenaban de lagrimas.

-Snape-dijo Remus con horror en los ojos-Por favor baja de ahi...hablemos...

-Si severus,baja de ahi vamos-decia Lucius-Porfavor...

Pero Severus dejo de escucharles y volvio a mirar los pajaros. Solo una cosa le hizo volver a darse la vuelta. -

Severus-dijo Sirius con voz temblorosa-Siento lo de antes de verdad,porfavor baja de ahi,prometo no volver a pasarme contigo porfavor...

-Ya da igual...nada importa-dijo Severus debilmente volviendo la vista al cielo.

-Por favor...-decia Sirius con ojos suplicantes, sus amigos lo miraban perplejos ya que nunca se habia mostrado asi con nadie anque claro, jamas habian estada a punto de presenciar un suicidio.-Hare lo que quieras...que es lo que quieres?

Y en ese momento Severus fue una de esas sonrisas frias e indiferentes que simpre una sonrisa verdadera. Los demas se quedaron sorprendidos por esa reaccion pero poco a poco todos acabaron correspondiendo a esa sonrisa contagiosa. Severus se volvio a otra vez hacia el cielo,cerro los ojos y dijo:

-Felicidad.

Y dicho esto se lanzo al vacio.

Dejando en aquella sala a todos con las caras desfiguradas por el horror...ya sin rastro de ninguna sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.V.O Severus**

Me desperte en la enfermeria con una sensacion de sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado alli,ni tampoco ese momento todos los recuerdos invadieron mi mente y el mareo se intensifico.

Me habian salvado.

No sabia porque ni como pero lo habian echo.

Poco a poco me incorpore en la cama y mire hacia la escuchaba discutir a dos incorporarme un poco mas tire sin querar un jarron que estaba en mimesita y las voces de fuera cesaron para momentos despues escucharse unos pasoso acelarados hacia la puerta.

Y la puerta se abrio.

A las primeras personas que vi fueron a la enfermera y a despues al fijarme un poco mas pude ver a 5 personas a fuera de la sala mirandome con cara de alegria.

Y entonces lo reconoci.

Sirius,James,Remus y Peter.

No podia enternderlo...le molestaban,le maltrataban y le odiaban...tanto como para no dejarlo morir en paz?

**P.V.O normal**

-Severus!-dijo Pompy.

Dumbeldore se quedo mirando a Severus con una pequeña sonrisa de alegria.

El pequeño se haba temido en algunos momentos que no lo lograra pero lo hizo.

-Se puede saber en que pensabas!-seguia gritandole la enfermera a Severus.

Pero este la ignoraba su mirada esta perdida en la suponia que ya habia visto a los xicos.

-Pompy...sera mejor que dejemos al señorito Severus hablar las cosas con sus compañeros-dijo acallandola.

Y dicho esto ambos adultos salieron de la sala dejando entrara al los 5 xicos.

-Severus...-comenzo Sirius.

-Que es lo que quereis?-dijo este secamente.

-Porque lo has echo?-dijo James tristemente.

-Porque?...eso deberia preguntaroslo yo a vosotros, porque me salvasteis?Tanto me odias que quereis que siga vivo para seguir amargandome?-dijo Severus con lagrimas en los ojos.

Un silencio ensordecedor ocupo la sabia que contestar a eso.

Pero se dieron uenta de que es lo que habian echo.

Le habian destrozado la vida a ese pobre xico.


End file.
